


W is for Walks

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Chance Meetings, I am bad with tags, M/M, Meetings in Parks, Mutual Pining, Pets, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: Law would eventually learn to enjoy his walks. It quickly became a routine. Around noon, the two would coincidentally meet up and walk their dogs around. Most of the times, Luffy would fill the silence with his chatters.Sometimes, Law would input his own thoughts and stories.It was a comforting routine.





	W is for Walks

Law was walking Bepo in the park. His large, fluffy white dog barked and wagged his tail eagerly as he bounded across the cement. He barked at the trees and then grinned wildly at Law, as if saying, “Look! I am so scary!” 

Law just chuckled. It seems that today Bepo was seemingly incredibly happy. It was a strange sight, but not an unwelcome one. It was hard to believe that this would all come from that chance encounter and a moment of weakness for Law. 

He was driving home from work when he heard a whimper coming from the trash cans. It was raining down, but Law could still hear it. It was as if something was calling out to him. Briefly hesitating, he parked the car and got out. Opening his umbrella, Law walked over and bent down. Underneath the trashcan was a dog, barely even fitting underneath. It was completely black and shivering. It whimpered in fear. 

Law felt his heart break (Yes, he did have a heart, in contrast of what everyone else thought) and took the stray home. Law took the time to wash him dry him, and feed the poor thing. The huge dog was quite traumatized from his times out on the street, and was very scared. It tugged on his heart strings, so Law took the dog to take its shots and everything, before he adopted him. 

Law named him Bepo, after his pet bear when he was a child (though no one could ever get him to admit it).

Bepo was a very meek dog, who looked apologetic at every move he made. Eventually, Bepo warmed up to Law, but was still quite shy. 

It was a breath of fresh air to see him so energetic. 

Bouncing up and down, Bepo nudged Law’s feets, telling him to hurry up. Law gave a small smile and allowed Bepo to drag him around. As they strolled through the park, passing families, runners, and playing children, Bepo started to bark and wag his tail. A large brown dog bounded towards Bepo, nudging his dog and barking. 

Bepo eagerly returned the dog’s affection (surprisingly). 

“Shishishi. Looks like they like each other!” someone said in front of him. Law looked up to see the owner with a red vest over a black shirt with a blue anchor, a worn-out straw hat, and the most brightest eyes, above a strangely placed scar, Law has ever seen in his life. The male gave a huge smile that stretched ear to ear. 

The first thought Law thought wasn't that the male was the most wonderful guy in the world; the first thought he had was that this boy reminded him of someone to look out for. 

It was just that aura surrounded the kid. It was the type of aura that made Law wary and curious. It drew him in like a moth to a light. Maybe it was the spark in his eye that screamed that he was a rebel that interested Law. 

“C’mom Meat Striker, let’s go,” the kid said as he tugged on the leash, before disappearing into the crowds. As the sun set and the wind blew, Law smirked. By the off-chance Law would meet the teenager again, maybe Law would get to know him better. He seemed like an interesting bloke. 

(If he only knew.)

~OoOo~

Law was sitting at the bench. The sun was overhead, giving off these warm rays. Law groaned loudly and fanned himself. It was much too hot for this. 

Summer was horrible. Law was much more accustomed to colder climates after his transfer to Europe. Though he would admit, he was glad as hell not to work with Caesar anymore. 

Bepo as sleeping underneath the shade of the bench. His dog snored softly and peacefully. Law looked at his dog affectionately. With that thick fur, it was no wonder that Bepo was sweating under the sweltering heat. 

Bepo opened his eyes and looked at Law. He opened his mouth and panted harshly, no doubt from the heat. 

Then, Bepo suddenly sat up and looked at something behind Law. 

“Hey, you! Tattoo guy with the cool dog!” a familiar boy blurted out from behind him. Law turned around to see the familiar young man, who was once again, walking his dog. His dog nudged Bepo and Bepo slowly backed away, no doubt reverting to his shy ways. Eventually, he would be comfortable enough to stand strangers (or acquaintances). 

“Yes, Straw hat-ya?” Law asked with a raised eyebrow. The kid then looked set him seriously. 

“Do you like meat?” 

Law stared at him in surprise. Was he serious?

“Not particularly,” Law answered slowly. “I don't eat a lot.”

The young man beamed beamed at him. “I think we are going to be great friends! My name’s Luffy, and this is my dog Meat Striker. Me and my brother got him as a puppy. I wanted to name him Meat. My oldest brother, Ace, wanted to name him Striker. My other brother, Sabo, made us come to a compromise. Though I still think my name is better. Anything to do with meat is a better name,” the newly named stranger, Luffy, rambled quickly. 

Law could only struggle to keep up. 

“My dog’s name is Bepo,” Law offered. Luffy beamed at the response. Suddenly, there was a loud ding. Luffy jumped in surprise and started to look for his phone in his pockets. Eventually, he pulled it out and frowned. 

“Oh. Looks like I gotta go. I need to meet up with one of my friends. See you later, tattoo guy!” Luffy yelled as he picked up his dog and dashed away, leaving a dazed Law. 

As quickly as the kid has come, he disappeared. 

Bepo only looked at him like he was an idiot. “You could've at least gotten his number!” his eyes seemed to say. 

“There is always next time,” was all he replied as he stared at the spot where Luffy’s shadow disappeared. 

~OoOo~

“Hello,” Law heard Luffy’s voice say as he got a drumstick shoved in his face. Law looked up in complete surprise. “Want one?” 

Law looked at the drumstick, but shook his head. He wasn't hungry. Luffy just shrugged and devoured it more. 

“You mentioned last time that you don't eat a lot, right? Why?” Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “It’s food!”

Law frowned at the sudden topic, but shrugged. Might as well roll with it. 

“I don't really eat a lot because it is hard to find time. I squally only have brief breaks when I don't work my back off as a surgeon and taking care of Bepo,” he explained. 

Luffy’s eyes lite up at the words. “You're a doctor too? Cool! You are like my friend Chopper. He is really smart. You kinda remind of Robin too, since she is really smart too. Do you like to read?”

“Yeah,” Law simply replied. 

“Cool! You should visit her sometime. She works at a library part-time too. By the way, what is your name? You never told me!” Luffy pouted at the last part. Law blinked. The thought hadn't occurred to him, has it? Luffy only introduced himself, while Law introduced his dog. Good job, he could hear a mini Penguin and Shachi in his head say. You have great manners, Boss!

“Law. Trafalgar Law,” he told Luffy. Luffy’s eyes turned into stars as he thoughtfully tilted his head up. 

“Trafla… Garou… Torao… Torao!” Luffy snapped his fingers and grinned widely. Law just tilted his head down and looked away shyly. 

He felt a small tug in his chest and a warm feeling cover his chest when he heard his name (no matter how badly butchered) and saw that grin. 

“You can call me Law,” he said quietly to Luffy. The male shook his head. 

“Nah. Then it won't be as special anymore! We’re friends now, Torao!” Luffy said with a laugh. His dog, Meat Striker, barked in agreement. Law just shook his head. 

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to change Luffy’s mind, but he would at least try. (He had a feeling if he told Shachi and Penguin without putting up a fight, they would never live it down)

~OoOo~

Law would eventually learn to enjoy his walks. It quickly became a routine. Around noon, the two would coincidentally meet up and walk their dogs around. Most of the times, Luffy would fill the silence with his chatters. 

Sometimes, Law would input his own thoughts and stories. 

It was a comforting routine. On days that the other wouldn't show up, the awaiting owner would wait till it was dusk and walk home. Other times, the other would be a bit late, whether it was running late from work (Law) or buying some food (Luffy), the other would always wait for their friend. Always. 

It was nice. It was wonderful. Part of Law hoped it would never end, but another part of him knew nothing could last forever. 

~OoOo~

One day, Law awoke from a dream. Whether it was a wonderful dream or a horrible nightmare was the real question. 

In his dream, boundaries were crossed. When Law dreamed about sweet tender moments (and some maybe a bit more than tender) with his pet-loving friend about a life together forever, he knew he couldn't go back. He was just in too deep. 

The only thing Law could do was punch the wall in frustration and pray that his feelings would eventually go away. 

They didn't. 

The next day, Law didn't go to the park. Nor the day after that, or the day after that. 

~OoOo~

There were days when he almost drove by the park to work, but decided to take a detour. When he could easily walk to the park, he instead drove to the other side of the city to another park. 

He would do anything he can to avoid that place. 

His heart would ache at the idea of Luffy waiting, but it would twist and turn in the most horrific ways at the thought of Luffy looking at him, and realizing how Law felt, only to reject him.

That thought was the only reason why he was running. 

Bepo would whine and bark at Law, but he would never look back at the familiar park and the awaiting pet owner there. 

~OoOo~

Bepo was barking and whining late at night. Law groaned loudly. Usually his dog was very peaceful, so what was with all the racket?

It was dark and he was in his pajamas. Yawning, a dazed Law stood up and wandered down stairs. Everything seemed like a blur by the time he got to the bottom. He yawned loudly as he walked where Bepo was. He opened the door, which Bepo was scratching and barking at. 

Law didn't even realize it was the front door. 

Bepo bolted out of the house and was only a white streak. Law cursed loudly as the fog clouding his brain vanished. 

He swore loudly and ran after his run away dog. 

He sprinted after his dog, never seeing so much energy in his life before. He yelled Bepo’s name, but his dog never stopped. Instead, it felt like Bepo was running even faster at each call. He cursed again. 

It didn't take a genius to see where Bepo was running to. The same place he has been avoiding for the past two weeks. 

Under the light of the full moon, the park was almost desert. There wasn't a soul in sight. The only noises were the passing cars, the chirping crickets, and Law’s cursing about his best (dog) friend. 

Eventually, Bepo stopped by a bench. Law heard it before he saw it. Bepo barked loudly, and there were only higher pitched barks in return. It was a familiar sound that Law got acquainted to for the past several months. 

Law stood in his pajamas in a daze as he saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench, who was… crying? 

Softly, in the quiet of the night with no one else as witness, Law quietly whisper, “Luffy-ya?” 

Luffy looked up with sad eyes. “Torao?” he croaked softly. Then, in flash, Luffy flung himself on top of Law. “TORAO!” 

He stood there, standing like an idiot. He then looked down at the sniveling mess in front of him and glanced at his watch. “Luffy, it is already past 12! You should be sleeping!” he blurted out in worry. What was Luffy doing out so late?

“NO! You can't just disappear for several weeks to only lecture me! I missed you. You just suddenly stopped coming! I was WORRIED! Aren't we friends? Don't friends tell each other how they feel? I thought you might've hated me! I have been working up the courage to talk to you for months, everytime I see you walk the park. I brought Meat as an excuse. I liked our conversations. I missed YOU, Torao! You can't leave me again. YOU CAN’T! I love you, Law!” Luffy sobbed into his chest at the end of his rant. 

Law could only huge Luffy tightly as the boy shivered at the chill of the night. He could only murmur how he was sorry, he won't do that ever again, and much he actually loved the boy. 

~OoOo~

Obviously, at Law’s wedding, much to Penguin and Shachi’s anger/disappointment, Bepo was his Best Man. 

Can't say he regretted it, when he married the man he loved and could awake tangled in his arms everyday with their dogs snoring on this beds. 

Law stroked Luffy’s head. 

He was very happy, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED BC AUTHOR IS LAZY. I'M SORRY.
> 
> I just have to say one thing: LAW PINNING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MY FAULT! Can that be considered pining? Maybe? I dunno. It is a complete coincidence! ⅘ of STRAW might've ended like that, but I swear, that isn't my fault!
> 
> To be honest, I wanted to write this in Bepo's POV, but then decided since I was writing all of STRAW in Law's perspective, might as well keep it like that.
> 
> I dunno if I can write Luffy very well, but hey, I can try, right? Right? (Crap. I'm screwed)
> 
> I didn't know how this was going to turn out, but I certainly like the outcome! This might be a bit late than usual, but hey. That's life, right?
> 
> Ya know, it would help if I made these shorter. This is like, +2000 words each so far. Combined, my submissions last year was 16,000 words for 10 days combined. This is only day 5 and it is already something like 14,000 words. Holy cow. That is a lot. What am I doing?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please drop some words! Those reviews make my day. Please. Just take a moment. I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I don't own anything!
> 
> (This is completely unrelated, but it is kind of ironic how I wrote a dog fic when it is my dog's 4th birthday. We celebrated for the first time! Yay!)
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
